


我欲之血

by vivismilea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivismilea/pseuds/vivismilea
Summary: 吸血鬼AU，大贵族吸血鬼哈x王族后裔流落在外伏年下，一发完万字豪车





	我欲之血

我欲之血

 

00

汤姆一直知道自己与众不同。  
他可以轻易掰断孤儿院里最壮孩子的手腕，听到隔着一条走廊的修女休息室里的闲谈，还能逼迫那个看他不顺眼的比利交出自己的宝贝兔子。  
但直到遇上哈利，他才知道自己是传说中的吸血鬼。

那天他不得不为了食物，被派到街上恳求好心人救济。这是科尔夫人主张的募捐办法，被惩罚的孩子要在结束禁闭的最后一天去街上乞讨食物，为自己白白浪费的食物付出劳动，如果能引得某位贵人同情心泛滥，捐助一把就最好了。

和那些只会找衣着光鲜的夫人小姐扒大腿哭诉的普通孩子不同，汤姆喜欢观察那些出入高级场所的男士。他们有更少的同情心和更多的财富，加在一起就是为了省事而随手打发过来的大钞，有时候不止一张。只要找准目标和时机，往那些人面前一站，话都不用多说，整个过程不到半分钟，甚至不用假情假意地抹一滴眼泪，就能得到几顿大餐的钱。  
经验多了，汤姆还能分辨出那些人的财富等级，找出最阔绰的那个冤大头，从藏身的角落里冲出去，一堵一个准。那时候他还不知道，能这么干而不被打跑，完全是因为他长了一张非常讨人喜欢的脸蛋。  
无论如何，哈利就是这么被他找上的。

古典的黑色老爷车上下来这么一位年轻气质的高贵青年本就稀奇，哪怕头发乱翘神情恹恹的样子都不掩英秀，再加上笔挺的大衣和纤尘不染的皮鞋，只沉默地站在那里，看向前来迎接的酒店侍应生，神态里的谦逊和眼底深处的疏离，就无不透出高高在上教养良好的贵族气息。  
事后他才知道，哈利不仅仅真的出身贵族，还是吸血鬼中最为显赫的几大贵族之一，波特家族唯一的继承人。

彼时他穿着破旧磨损的二手衣服，冲到那个刚刚礼貌拒绝了侍应生殷勤服务的男人面前，索要对方指间漏出来的一点施舍。  
那几乎是他一生中最肮脏卑贱的时刻。为了让他们乞讨时更显可怜，科尔夫人不允许他们洗澡和换衣服，他尽量小心还是蹭上不少禁闭室的灰土，再加上连续饿了几天肚子，浑身无力，脸色发青，手掌还有忍耐饥饿时被粗糙床板划破的伤口——为了更有利于完成任务，他几分钟前还特意把创口再次划开，这样伸出手，血顺着手腕滴落，几乎就不用他多说什么了。

但他没想到的是，哈利荒凉的神色在看到血的瞬间凝结了，抬手制止了侍应生想要赶他的动作，一把抓住他的小臂，单膝蹲下，与他对视。  
“你是谁？”他问，“你的父母在哪？”  
汤姆感到胳膊被捏得生疼，却忍耐得丝毫不显面色，熟练应对道：“我是孤儿。请给我一些钱，先生。”

哈利没有他预想中的不耐烦，目光慢慢扫过他的身体，最后落到手掌的伤口上，微微松开力道。  
“我弄疼你了。抱歉。”

汤姆心里微微一动，几秒后才想起来说：“不要紧，先生。”但依然张着伸向哈利的手。  
觉得抱歉就给钱吧。

哈利的视线胶着地黏在他手腕的血迹上，眼里的绿色深深浅浅，呼吸不易察觉地粗重起来。  
他像是着迷了一般，抬起他的手，低下头，呼吸的气流轻洒在伤口上，引起微微的疼痛。  
“你不是孤儿。”他听到男人低哑的声音，像是极力隐忍，又像是濒临灭亡，“你是……王族的后裔。”  
温热的舌苔忽然贴上手腕，舔舐摩擦着光滑幼嫩的皮肤，一滴不剩地卷走自伤口流出的香甜血液。

酥痒的战栗自手心传来，汤姆浑身都拉起了警戒线，想要用力挣脱哈利的钳制，却被更用力地固定住，一丝恐惧不由漫上后脑，但他忍耐着，悄悄攥紧了另一只拳头。  
直到再也没有余血残留，舌尖在伤口上恋恋不舍地最后刮过一遍，才猛地撤走。  
哈利抬起头，碧绿的瞳孔仍残留着吸血时的轻微变形，野兽般的凶光一闪而逝，缓缓松开了他。  
很快汤姆就知道，这时候哈利的表现已经非常沉稳克制了。王族的血是所有吸血鬼都无法抗拒的美味，曾经发生过年幼的王族重伤被无法自控的贵族护卫吸血而死的惨案，那之后王族就非常严苛地限制血脉外流了。

这时候的哈利也是用尽全气才将自己从那种绝顶的美味里抽离，吸血鬼的唾液封住了汤姆的伤口，不再有致命的诱惑味道散发出来。  
侍应生已经被哈利的行为吓住，身后的司机是效忠于他的下等吸血鬼，机敏地没有把车开走，时刻等待着他的命令，准备在必要的时候处理一下侍应生。  
哈利早已无心理会旁人，一把捞起汤姆，丝毫不介意他的灰头土脸，轻柔地抱进怀里，一起步入酒店富丽堂皇的大厅。

紧紧抓着触感美好的干净衣料，汤姆的不安消散了许多，他终于认真思索了哈利刚说的话——  
你不是孤儿。你是王族的后裔。

 

01

哈利收养了汤姆，这是理所当然的。  
事实上，王族血脉流落在外不是没有原因的。吸血鬼内部正因为食用主义的问题激烈地争斗着，上一代王族因为懦弱无能而惨遭血杀，至今没人查出真相。保守派都怀疑是新食派的首领邓布利多所为，因为他的力量显著地超越所有吸血鬼，是唯一有能力杀死王的贵族，但哈利知道那个老人绝不可能做这种事。

遇到汤姆那天，正是邓布利多为了洗清嫌疑而牺牲掉自己，把新食派首领之位交给哈利的时候。  
在他的计划和要求下，哈利绝望地血杀了自己最敬爱的师长。  
血杀不同于普通的杀害，是独属于吸血鬼的一种残忍谋杀。  
吸血鬼即使断头断肢都不会死，只有在失去所有血液的时刻，才会彻底消亡。  
而血杀就是专为这一弱点而发明的。吸食吸血鬼的血液直到最后一滴。在夺取生命的同时，还能获得对方血液里的力量。

哈利丝毫无法为自己一跃成为最强吸血鬼的事实而高兴，他跪在邓布利多长眠的小屋里，几乎心如死灰。  
他不知道自己是怎么处理好葬礼、怎么和那群心怀不轨的保守派周旋的，回过神来的时候，他已经坐着手下的车离开了议会山，正前往人类伦敦散心。  
这时候他才意识到，自己根本不想管什么党派斗争，只是因为邓布利多和众多亲友的期望才一直不得不守护着新食派的立场。而此刻一切都似乎失去了意义。

于是汤姆的出现变成了无与伦比的剧烈刺激。  
谁也不会想到，上代王族死前留下的秘密子嗣仍存于世，还出现在人类伦敦的市中心。  
只在传说中听闻的王族之血的诱惑，近在咫尺地刺激着他的感官，哈利像被突然打入了一剂强心剂，七情六欲都被那种无上的美味调动起来，吸血鬼的本能啸叫着夺体而出，控制不住地把那些血液吞吃入肚。

“你必须保护好自己，一旦出现伤口，要立即止血，躲进空气不流通的密闭空间里。”  
酒店里，哈利仔细地为汤姆包扎上药，把那点微不足道的伤口封得严严实实。  
吸血鬼的自愈能力很强，汤姆平时就对自己的伤不怎么上心，还是第一次被人如此慎重的叮嘱。

那之后，哈利给他洗了澡，用干净柔软的浴巾包着他回到床上。  
汤姆一声不吭，听着哈利讲述他的吸血鬼身份，说元老院的保守派会怎样觊觎他的血和王族身份，有些云里雾里，又有些无师自通的明悟。  
他盯着哈利沐浴后清新的面容，吸血鬼天生的漂亮外表在明亮的灯光下更加迷人，他微微吞咽着，打断了哈利的话。

“那，我也能吸血吗？”他问道，目光下移，落在哈利白皙的脖颈上，“我能吸你的血吗？”  
彼时他还不明白王族“开蒙”的意义。所谓开蒙，指的是吸血鬼的首次吸血，通常这个开蒙对象会极大地影响吸血鬼力量的发展。除此之外，王族的开蒙过程还会完成一次“假初拥”，被吸食鲜血的吸血鬼会对王族产生一种类似初拥的臣服效果。对于贵族吸血鬼来说，他们往往不是通过初拥成为吸血鬼的，所以这是唯一能令他们绝对臣服的方式。

汤姆不知道开蒙是怎么回事。哈利明白，这个年幼的王族从没吸过血，从没遇到过同类，想要尝试。  
但对哈利来说，这将会决定他的人生。

他脑中闪过种种景象，过去它们栩栩如生，现在却如同灰烬一般，无悲无喜的，弥漫着看不透的雾霭。  
他闭了闭眼，王族之血残留的甘甜仿佛还在唇齿流荡，还有那张仰头望着他的小脸。  
迎来新生也不错。

“当然可以。”  
他说，对着即将掌控自己命运的小小王族露出温柔的笑容。

 

02

汤姆无法忘记初次吸食哈利血液的美妙感受。  
即使在后来，他吸食了无数或大或小的贵族血液，甚至亲手血杀了最强力的几名元老院议员，那种滋味也仍然在他的记忆中无与伦比。  
没有人能比得上哈利的美味。

那是他首次攀上那个高贵的脖颈，被引导着亮出血牙，压入那片雪白的肌肤，强大的力量裹挟着美妙的血液涌入口腔，顺着喉管滚滚而下，在他的身体里扩散充盈。王族的血脉被调动起来，力量与血液的共鸣在身体里到处流窜。一直以来的疑惑和怀疑统统有了解释，为什么总是吃不饱，却怎么也饿不死，为什么迟迟没有换牙，却总是感觉牙根痒，为什么他如此与众不同，独一无二……  
原来……他是吸血鬼，吸血鬼的王。

哈利，刚刚成为当世最强的吸血鬼，在汤姆不知节制的吸食下开始微微颤动，却始终没有把他推开，只轻轻扶着他的肩，仿佛担心孩子坐不稳掉下去。

实在太美味了。  
血液已经顺着脖颈流得到处都是，汤姆却完全克制不住想要更多，开蒙的巨大刺激削弱了他的理智，而哈利已经逐渐完成了假初拥，无法真正抵抗他。

他轻抚着汤姆柔顺的发丝，微微垂下眼睛，漏出一点碧绿的眸光。  
“好喝吗？”  
汤姆在他颈间点头，哈利微微吃痛地嘶了一声，汤姆的动作顿住，好一会儿，一点一点地抽出牙齿，放开了他的皮肤。

独属于王族的血瞳已经变成了彻底的竖瞳，微微张缩着，仿佛初尝杀戮的小兽，正在回味生命在指尖流逝的感受。  
哈利没有去看自己的伤口，左手随意地放上去封住动脉，专注地观察着汤姆的模样。  
过了一会儿，他微微笑了：“很漂亮，我的王。”

03

很长一段时间，汤姆都不知道哈利已经向他臣服了。  
作为元老院新食派的领头人物，哈利想要收养一个小吸血鬼实在没有什么阻力。

汤姆甚至没怎么见到元老院的办事人员，哈利就只是简单地拿来了几张表格给他填，跟他说了一下收养的含义，没有异议的话就签个字，然后就结束了。  
至于孤儿院，他根本不想知道那个鬼地方的死活。但是哈利还是坚持带他回去，也签了一份领养协议，交了钱和身份证明，把他们人类世界的身份也延续了下来。  
汤姆觉得这十分没有意义，但是他很愿意和哈利确立一切可能的关系。

真正麻烦的是领养之后，外界和敌对派都很好奇他们的关系，为了汤姆的人身安全，哈利选择了隐瞒他的王族血脉，为此还特意苦口婆心地向汤姆解释了好久，希望他能体谅。  
汤姆的感受是：“你和刚认识的时候一点也不一样，哈利。”  
那个高冷、尊贵、又疏离的哈利，难不成是他的错觉？

过了一阵谨小慎微的生活后，偶然的机会，汤姆见到了和保守派对峙的哈利。  
乱飞的黑色短发在庞大的力量涡旋里张扬起伏，连那平时看起来温柔可亲的圆形镜片都反射着锐利的冷光，哈利面无表情地出现在金发吸血鬼议员身后，像一道死亡的刀影，投在他的灵魂背面。

只是轻轻的咔哒一声，那名议员就扭着脖子倒下了。  
除非流尽血液，吸血鬼是不死的。扭断脖子只能让议员暂时失去行动能力，所以哈利的力量仍然外放着，垂眸看着地上的敌人，保持着精准的警戒。

这一刻，汤姆就知道了，那个令人战栗的哈利绝不是他的错觉。  
开蒙那天的美妙滋味再一次从记忆里涌现出来，源源不断地侵占他的感官，令他回味，令他沉迷。

04

哈利是个过着苦行僧一般生活的吸血鬼。  
即使不是贵族，普通的吸血鬼也会猎食人类鲜血，区别只在于是否害命。  
保守派遵循吸血鬼的古老作风，认为人类天生就是作为吸血鬼的食物而存在，完全不必在乎猎物的性命。而新时代的吸血鬼则更偏向和人类和平共处，严禁伤及人类性命的吸血猎食，被称作新食用主义，简称新食派。哈利作为其中的佼佼者，不但不伤人性命，连活人的鲜血也极少猎食，只从几家新食派控制的血库里定期取食冷藏血。

汤姆跟着哈利，除了最初为了教导他掌控本能的几次，一直以来，也跟着喝这样的血。  
那种滋味实在是一言难尽。  
他不明白，身为大贵族波特的家主，拥有元老院近半数席位的新食派首领，当之无愧的血族第一强者，哈利有什么理由天天喝粥吃素，身为吸血鬼却连点血腥都不愿意见。

不过在他试图猎食一位觊觎哈利的女人时，哈利严厉地阻止了他。  
“你要我也加入新食派吗？”汤姆问。  
哈利复杂地看着他，说：“……我不该强迫你。”

汤姆就知道他会这么说。  
他还知道这不是他真实的想法。  
但他就是要逼他说出来，说出他心目中一直以来约束着自我的正义，看他痛苦又不允许自己违抗的挣扎模样。

然后他就会钻进哈利的被窝，缩到他怀里，乖顺地说：“我当然站在你这边，哈利。”  
这时候，哈利会非常温柔地把他拢在怀里。

05

吸血鬼原本没有专门的学校，贵族们的数量太少，一般三三两两地合在一起请几个老师，在算是私塾的地方上几年课就算毕业了。直到邓布利多提出平等和平的理念，建立了吸血鬼与人类共处的霍格沃茨综合学校。  
贵族们很少把孩子送进去，汤姆是这所学校里身份最尊贵的吸血鬼之一，如果只算他波特养子的身份的话。开学的时候就有教职人员替他打发挑衅的小贵族，对他说：“您可是波特大人的养子，这样的人不值得您动手。”

是么，汤姆不置可否地打量他，如果他是王族呢？  
不值得他动手，就是不想他出手。  
真打起来谁吃亏，难道还有悬念么？  
这群人真当他不知道谁才是他们真正的效忠对象。

不过……哈利……他可以饶恕。  
就算新食派都已经臣服于哈利，不是还有那群保守派的老东西吗。

06

哈利一直知道汤姆非常聪明，王族的血脉更是无与伦比，但他的表现仍然远远超出了预期。  
不如说，哈利从没见过汤姆这样的天才。不只是吸血鬼的力量，就连人类的科技成果，他也能很好地消化，再加上逐渐显露出基因优势的王族外貌，汤姆在学校很是笼络到不少人心，侧面说明处理人际关系的技巧也非常优秀。  
没有他不会的，没有他不擅长的，没有他做不到的，甚至各方面都处在非凡的高度，堪称完美。

那种人气甚至超出校园范畴，连议会的长桌上都有人向他问候。  
“家女天天念叨里德尔大人的风采，波特大人，何时能让我们见识一下啊。”

贵族吸血鬼会在成年的那天正式举办生日会，引荐给上层吸血鬼的圈子，算是一种正式登场的宣告。为了团结近日频频受挫的新食派，哈利只能说：“会在他的成年生日会上邀请各位。”  
但有个沉甸甸的规制压在他心头。  
王族吸血鬼成年时，如果王位空悬，还需要正式登基。

07

自从上代王身陨，吸血鬼社会就在邓布利多的新食派主导下进入了单议会制，王族灭绝，王位形同虚设。  
保守派从没放弃寻找流落在外的王裔，他们的理念一直宣称要复兴吸血鬼的古老荣光。但是哈利了解到的情报和过去发生的暗杀事件都显示，他们寻找王裔只是为了彻底消灭掉这支血脉，以绝后患。所以他一直瞒着汤姆的身份，希望他远离这些纷争……

“哈利，我能邀请自己的朋友吗？”  
汤姆在他走神的时候冷不防问。  
哈利回过神，他正在为汤姆的成人会物色嘉宾名单。  
“当然。”他短暂地笑了一下，“你们关系那么好，肯定要邀请他们。”

其实有点好过头了。  
作为元老院的关键人物，哈利常常忙得没时间回家，汤姆就也不回家，和学校里的贵族朋友们玩在一起。  
有一次哈利回来了，汤姆却还没回来，问了好几家都没消息，差点发动元老院的护卫队找人。结果在那之前，汤姆若无其事地回来了。  
哈利问他干什么去了，汤姆却不回答，只埋在他的颈间嗅闻。  
隐忍着，想要吸血似的。

哈利不允许他食活人血，但憋得久了，也会偶尔用自己的血给他解馋。只是除了最初那次，他不再允许汤姆在脖颈处取血。  
所以汤姆只是轻闻着，温热的气流打在皮肤上，还沾着夜晚的凉意。  
最后是哈利把他推开的。

08

生日会那天，哈利已经隐隐有所察觉。  
作为新食派首领，许多事情要说他完全不知道是不可能的。比如霍格沃茨的一些风言风语，议会山上来自四面八方的微妙刺探，还有那些指向汤姆的敌友难辨的觊觎……但他都压下了。  
他相信汤姆，想让他远离纷争，至少在成年之前。

但是汤姆把地点选在了议会山的万碑宫，那是王室的旧殿，已经许多年没有启用了。哈利很难不产生一些联想。  
宾客还在陆续到来，哈利把接待的工作拜托给了赫敏，自己则在二楼检查会场布置。这位新食派二把手却偷偷转手了工作，自己跑上来找他。  
“哈利，来了很多保守派的人。”赫敏踩着纤细的高跟鞋，却十分干练地一步两个台阶上到二楼，神情隐隐担忧，“拿的都是汤姆的请柬。”  
“确实有些他自己发的请柬，稍安勿躁。”哈利沉吟道，“告诉罗恩提高警惕，今天不要多饮酒，稍后我再让多比给他们送点补血剂以防万一。你先回去，不要放多余的人进来，记住都是谁拿了汤姆的请柬，尽量引导他们分散开来。”

赫敏定下心来，点头离开了。哈利却有些凝重地来到宴会厅后的偏殿。  
原本只是一点点不愿怀疑的猜测，哈利并没有真的期待在这里看到汤姆。  
但直通宴会厅的密室开着，里面幽暗的影子和汤姆的身形一模一样。

09

哈利走进来的时候，汤姆正站在刚刚被毁的封印棺前，把玩着从上代王的尸骨上取下来的传位冠冕。  
那封叠着王族之血与邓布利多生前结界的棺椁歪倒在一旁，上好的沉木从侧面的中心开裂，颤巍巍地斜成一个摇摇欲坠的角。

冠冕上镶嵌着数不清的珠宝和钻石，位于中心的血色宝石既暗沉又夺目，汤姆的手指停留在上面，连哈利的到来也没有理睬。  
“汤姆。”哈利出声了。  
汤姆没有转头，而是微微举起手里的冠冕，露出一颗侧面的墨绿色宝石，轻声问他：“漂亮吗？”

哈利的脸色沉下来，又说了一遍：“汤姆。”  
汤姆终于转过来了。

“你做了什么？”哈利走近了几步，停在棺椁的残骸旁。  
滚落出来的珠宝陪葬撒了一地，还有华贵王袍下露出一截的白骨。  
“你打算做什么？”他又问。

汤姆随手扔掉上一秒还仿佛十分喜爱的冠冕，冲他微微一笑：“我想要做什么，哈利，你这么厉害，怎么可能猜不到？”

“……我再厉害，也不会想到我的养子会背着我准备登基仪式。”  
哈利的声音压抑着，仿佛酝酿着风暴。  
“那些保守派的请柬——你是打算让所有议员见证自己登基吗？”

汤姆赞许地微笑着，没有反驳。  
哈利的力量却随着怒火一齐爆发了。  
“你知不知道自己在做什么！”  
密室的灯光忽地闪烁起来，摇摇欲坠的沉木棺盖被无形的冲击波拍到墙上，发出令人心悸的咯咯声。

当世最强吸血鬼贵族的力量外泄，整个密室的陈设都为之颤动。  
好在哈利很快控制住了力量，棺盖这才缓慢又沉重地轰然落地。

汤姆的眼睛已经变成了红色，即使他也不得不动用自己的血脉之力抵抗哈利的威压。那里面闪烁着比吸血时更渴求的情绪。  
“我是王，哈利。”他还是怡然地解释道。  
下一秒，他被猛烈的力道掼到墙上，哈利的脸紧贴着他。吸血鬼的极速与强力爆发出来，在哈利这样的高手身上尤其运用自如，又快又猛，令人无从反抗。

“就因为你是王族血脉，才更会引起那群人的忌惮！”哈利压着他的前胸，语气败坏地警告，“你真以为那群人是想寻找下任王吗？他们找到你的第一件事就是把你杀掉，彻底灭绝王室血脉！这样他们才可以独掌大权！”  
汤姆一眨不眨地盯着他，心思完全不在哈利说的话上面。  
“你真是太鲁莽，太天真了，汤姆。你知不知道这些年来我收到多少份号称找到了王族血脉的情报？保守派发动的人力物力比我们多得多，他们那里只会有更多。但是那些情报无论真假，最后，疑似王族血脉的人全被灭口了。”  
哈利一字一顿地说：“无一例外。”

两双眼睛对视着，汤姆的手不知何时附到了哈利脸侧。  
“我知道，哈利。”他说，“从五年前的十三份情报开始，逐年递减，今年只有一件误报，对不对？”

“……！”哈利没想到他知道这些，愣怔之间，汤姆迅猛地爆发力量，把哈利反抵在墙上。但哈利也不是吃素的，本能立即反抗起来，威压对抗威压，更多力量反扑，又极快地把汤姆压回地板。  
两个人在窄小的密室里来回地反制与被反制。速度和暴力引起的风浪在空间里流转，嘭嘭嘭的碰撞声，夹杂着或大或小的碎裂声，密室里陈设的器具倒的倒歪的歪，遭到一次波及的立柜甚至裂开一道裂纹。  
哈利第一次感受到汤姆惊人的力量。那已经不只是王族血脉的天赋威力了，他远远比上代王的力量强大，认真对抗起来，连哈利都无法确定自己能镇压住。  
但是他们都没有达到倾尽全力的地步，只是不厌其烦地对峙着。

终于，一次短暂地压制住汤姆后，哈利失去了耐心，呵斥道：“够了！”  
汤姆微微喘息，却目光灼灼，“怎么了？哈利，你不许我明示身份，不许我加入保守派，不许我继承王位……现在还不许我反抗吗？”  
哈利微微撤退了一瞬间，又很快死死抵住他，眉头轻微地皱了起来。  
“我跟你解释了……”

“解释我只能做你的养子这件事吗？”  
哈利愣住，有些迟疑，还潜藏着微弱的受伤：“你……我不知道你不愿意……”  
汤姆攥住他压制自己的手，斩钉截铁地说：“我当然不愿意。”

哈利明显被这句话击中了，力量都不自觉地衰落起来。但汤姆居然没有趁机反制，而是松开他，慢慢调动起另一股力量。  
来自王族血脉的威压。

没有任何动作，哈利的四肢不受控制地僵直起来，踉跄地后退一步，感受到血液里沸腾的畏惧。  
那是臣服于王族血脉的吸血鬼本能。  
汤姆站在原地，个头已经比哈利还高了，王族的力量澎湃着，汹涌膨胀，快要将哈利的膝盖压软，摁着他跪下去了。汤姆垂眼等待着他与本能对抗，哈利的力量如此强大，即使吸血鬼本源力量的血脉压制着，都无法完全掌控他。

“你是我的开蒙者。”汤姆轻声说，“我们都知道这意味着什么。你早就是我最忠诚的臣子了，哈利。你养大了我，我不介意给你抵抗的权利。尽管努力吧，我已经等了八年，再多也等得下去。”

10

哈利终于缓缓跪下了。  
不是力量的屈服，而是一种无言的妥协。  
跪在自己亲手挖掘和教导成人的养子面前，前一刻还在声色俱厉地训斥的养子面前。  
他垂着头，却不觉得羞耻，只有一种深深的无力。  
这一天终于来了。

“你想做什么？”他漠然地问。  
如果他肯抬头，会发现汤姆已经被眼前的景象刺激到微微兽化，尖利的血牙在唇边似露非露，正缓慢地强行收回。  
等了一会儿，汤姆曲起一条腿，单膝跪在哈利对面，捏起他的下巴，没有任何预兆地吻了上去。

长年隐忍的欲求让这个吻的开始激烈得如同濒死的初拥。唇舌碾压过哈利的每一寸嘴唇，掐在下巴的手指不自觉地用力，掰开牙关，一刻不停地入侵进去，仿佛要将人吞吃入肚的气势。  
但很快，在哈利震惊的呆滞过后，年轻的血族开始转变策略，只用柔软的唇舌挑逗着，双手来到了他的后脑和腰际，循循善诱地抚摸他，拨撩着这具禁欲多年的身躯。

哈利在被推倒的前一刻抢到了时机，单手撑地，用不可思议的力量侧滚了出来，然后一个利落的翻身，和汤姆拉开了距离，凌乱又震怒地看他。  
“汤姆！”他哑火了一秒，低低地说，“你疯了……”

汤姆的指尖意犹未尽地停在嘴角，慢慢擦拭了下，才好整以暇地起身，重新走向他。  
“这就是我想要的。”

哈利在戒备地后退，力量微微外放，镜片上的冷光让汤姆想起那个被他的手刀放倒的贵族议员。  
为了不变成同样的下场，他可是锻炼了很久很久，无时无刻不在提升自己的力量，血杀了好几个强大的老家伙，把他们的力量都吞下，直到再也找不到能反抗的对手。

“过来，哈利。”汤姆温柔又无理地说，“我不想你对我失望。”  
“别闹了，汤姆。”哈利冷静地说，“我不知道你什么时候有这种念头的，但是我喜欢的一直都是女人。”  
“可你从来没和女人交往过。”汤姆毫不动摇，又向他逼近了一步，“追你的女人，你也躲得远远的。哈利，你可不像个只喜欢女人的男人。又或者，你觉得我做出了这样的事，还会在乎你是不是同性恋？”

“……我对你只有父子的感情。”哈利说，力量微微震荡起来，又艰难地补了一句，“……还有君臣。”  
汤姆不动了，漂亮的脸上褪去了一直挂着的笑意，忽然变得遥远而凌人。  
“过来，哈利。”

又是王族的威压。哈利的力量明显变得阻滞起来，像是不想听他的话了一样，不情不愿地怠慢着他的驱使，血液里更有一股远古的神力，牵引着他往前走了一步。  
哈利凭借意志生生止住了第二步。

汤姆眼里闪过赞赏和惋惜的光，在养父痛心疾首的注视下走近他，手放到他的后颈处，一点点地压低，一直低进自己怀里。  
微微低头，就能吻到他的发旋。

11

与王族血脉的对抗耗光了哈利的力量，他几乎无法动弹地被抱到了上代王尸棺旁的宝座上。  
直到汤姆踢开碍事的冠冕，哈利才惊觉自己坐的是当年的王座。  
扶手上的宝石少了一颗，那是当年王赐给波特家族的无上荣光宝石。

他的衣服已经被解开，年轻血族的手指游弋在光滑的皮肤上，时圈时点，激起阵阵酥痒的电流。  
哈利感到胃部难受地攥紧了，不知道该把眼睛放在哪里，却在汤姆停下的时候看向了他。  
年轻的血族若有所思地盯着他之前目光的落点，从地上捡起了瑰丽的王冠。

“你是对的，哈利，”他低笑地说，“王座就应该配王冠。”  
汤姆双手重新捧起冠冕，轻柔又仔细地戴到哈利头上。像完成了一件爱不释手的艺术品，无比欣赏、又满意地用目光品味他。

哈利衣衫不整地戴着王冠，露出一大片光洁的胸膛，无力地坐在属于他的宝座上，一只腿挂在扶手上，仿佛任君品尝的引诱。  
汤姆立即硬了。  
他要操他，就在王座上，操他的王。

12

哈利的胸前很快就遍布了红色的吻痕，裤子被野蛮地撕开，那种独属于吸血鬼的野蛮力量勾起他体内的暴力因子，阴茎不可思议地立了起来。  
汤姆发现了，拨开他的内裤，轻轻揉弄它。  
“还说只喜欢女人？”  
哈利吐了口粗气，“……别碰那里。”

“喜欢女人，还怕我碰？”  
汤姆又问，更加放肆地抚弄他的阴茎，缓慢地套弄，指尖细致地试探他的敏感点，极有效率地找到了能让哈利倒吸冷气的兴奋地带。眼底涌上一层得逞的光。  
哈利发出了第一声低吟。  
汤姆的套弄加快了，故意刺激着他的敏感点，情欲立即涌上哈利的大脑，更多的呻吟断断续续地溢出嘴角。但哈利始终压抑着，短而小声地偶尔叫出一声，一只手艰难地扶上汤姆的肩膀，试图阻止他：“停下……”

汤姆看了他一眼，红色的王族血瞳完全是人类的形状，饱满而温润，却在下一刻低头一口吞下了他的阴茎。  
“唔……！”哈利被刺激得微微颤栗，扶在他肩膀上的手想要用力，却丝毫无法撼动年轻的王族吸血鬼。汤姆用舌头取悦着刚刚发掘的敏感带，湿热的口腔挤压着阴茎，哈利的目光不知不觉固定在下方。汤姆适应了他的尺寸，一边慢慢吞吐着，一边抬起眼和他对视，那张王族级别的脸本身就是绝顶的催情剂，即使看惯了的哈利在这样的冲击下也感到气血上涌，下体膨胀得甚至微微发疼。

“汤姆……”他没发现自己的声音里竟然透出一丝哀求，哀求他的养子放过他，或者给予他快感。  
汤姆微微笑了，哈利能感觉到他唇形的细微变化，这个事实更加刺激到他，汤姆抓住这个时候来了一个深喉，导致哈利惊叫一声，直接缴械投降。  
汤姆放开他，擦掉唇边的白色液体，欺身压上来，把嘴里剩下的喂给他。尽管味道不好，这回哈利没有反抗，慢慢地和自己狼子野心的养子缠吻起来。  
分开的时候，汤姆因为他的回应而微微兴奋，却不忘言语的调戏：“您叫得声音可不小，父亲，密室外面都是等着我们的宾客呢。”  
“你不能……”  
“我不能猎食活人，但可以吃您的精液，对吗，父亲？”汤姆用手上还残留的精液涂抹哈利头上的王冠，“我不能继承王位，但可以用您的精液玷污王冠，是不是，父亲？”  
哈利完全说不出话来了。他知道汤姆在利用自己刚才的放纵，但他无法分辨自己的回应是因为心虚还是动情，汤姆精准地把握着他的软肋和羞耻心，令他无法反抗，甚至无法反驳。  
而且……这是汤姆第一次用父亲称呼他。  
他不敢相信自己因为这个简单的称呼兴奋了。

这导致汤姆拿着他的手放到自己的阴茎上时，哈利下意识地开始为它服务。  
事情进展得越发超出想象，哈利不知道自己威严又顺从的表现对汤姆造成了多大的刺激，导致他在幻想过无数次的场景下没能坚持多久就射出来了。白色的液体落到了哈利的脸和胸膛上，再加上王冠上的，没有完全脱下的白色衬衣，完全是一副淫乱的景象。  
汤姆又硬了，这很好地缓解了他对自己第一次有点快的不满。

13

但这对哈利来说就不算个好消息了。  
汤姆把他的另一条腿驾到扶手上，这样他的后庭就完全向他敞开了，那里本能地收缩起来，想要往后挪，但没能成功。

哈利有些惊恐了，“你不能——”  
“我不会弄疼你的，哈利。”汤姆用手指在他的后穴附近轻轻按压，“我专门研究过怎么做。”  
“不，这不一样——”  
“是的，我们吸血鬼的忍耐力向来非同寻常。哈利，就算我直接进去你也不会有事。”汤姆刻意曲解道，“所以，你想我直接进去，还是慢慢准备？”

哈利窝火地瞪着他，然而他的养子脸上还是那漂亮到有些可恶的微笑。  
“看来你迫不及待了。真可惜，我本来想温柔点的。”  
和他的语言不同，汤姆的动作毫不迟疑，两根手指直接刺了进去。  
“啊——”哈利真的叫出声了。  
其实更可怕的伤他都能一声不吭地受下，但这里实在太敏感了，一点点触碰就会感到疼痒，更别提如此强力的贯穿。

但下一刻，汤姆的手指退出去，换成了粗大得多的阴茎，它抵在穴口的触感让哈利哑然了。  
“汤姆……”他轻轻叫道。说不清道不明的复杂情绪连他自己都吃了一惊。不知为何，多年前那个向他伸出流着血的掌心的男孩，此刻闪过他的脑海，还有他问着，能不能喝你的血的时候的表情，几乎令他错觉自己回到了八年前。  
“进来吧。”他叹息道。

汤姆微微震动，但哈利的允许比任何催情剂更令他兴奋，早已蓄势待发的下身毫不迟疑地直挺而入，甚至没能令他的大脑好好品味一下这个过程。  
柔软的甬道被凶猛地捣开，哈利疼得肌肉发颤。汤姆停在里面，慢慢等着哈利缓过劲来，才轻微地律动起来。  
哈利忍耐得很好，只有偶尔溢出的轻吟。  
“叫出来吧，哈利。”汤姆低下头寻找他的唇，在唇齿的摩挲间呢喃，“今天来的保守派都接受过假初拥……我早就把那些不听话的老家伙杀光了。”

是的，王族血脉本身就可以对任何吸血鬼进行假初拥，只有开蒙的那次需要被控制者自愿，那之后，只要王族的力量足够强大，就可以强迫其他吸血鬼接受假初拥，成为王族的忠仆。上代王因为实力不足，几乎无法假初拥其他贵族，导致逐渐被元老院的保守派架空，最后惨遭杀害。  
这些汤姆都已经从被杀的那些保守派嘴里挖出来了，许多秘辛知道得恐怕比哈利还清楚。  
但他从来不说，就是为了这一天。  
为了袒露欲望的这一天。

14

哈利不知不觉地放弃了忍耐，掐着汤姆的手臂，或长或短地呻吟起来。  
他的身体被对折起来，好方便他的养子更彻底的侵犯，后穴被操得松软，逐渐产生了强烈的快感，还学会了主动讨好进出的阴茎，为它的快感收缩舒张。  
汤姆爽极了，哈利的气息包裹着他，下体包裹着他，唇舌也任凭他品尝，多少次梦里的场景变成现实，深深地刺激着他的神经，渐渐地频率越来越快，如果不是吸血鬼王座的地盘有固定的结界，恐怕早就被撞到墙边了。哈利承受着他一波波愈发猛烈的操干，叫得口干舌燥，不小心咬破了舌尖。

一丝血腥味在满是情欲的密室里弥漫开来。  
恋人的血是所有吸血鬼的至高美味。  
汤姆的眼睛立即变成了鲜红的竖瞳，一眨不眨地盯住哈利的脖颈。  
他的阴茎还插在里面，却一动不动了。

哈利抬起手，意识到汤姆放松了王族的威压，这才恍然意识到，停止这一切的最好办法，其实从一开始就是自己的血。  
但是……

汤姆还在一眨不眨地盯着他，哈利抚过他微微卷曲的黑发，像八年前那个酒店里的时候一样，把他的脑袋按到自己肩上。  
“现在，张开嘴，想象你饿极了，世间最美味的食物在你嘴边，你拥有最锋利的牙齿，能一口咬破它。”  
脖颈处传来久违的刺痛，然后是血液流失的脆弱感和轻微晕眩，但是被自己臣服的王族吸血，吸血鬼还会额外产生一种仿佛性高潮的快感，这是千万年进化出来的生物本能。  
也是哈利从不允许汤姆直接吸食他的血的原因。

如今没有这个顾虑了。  
哈利抓着养子的短发，微微脱力地望着虚空里不存在的一点，浑身的血脉都在战栗的乱流里沉浮，他也有点……有点想要……  
一只手掌覆上他的嘴，用力挤进了他的牙关。  
汤姆从吸血的快感里勉强拔出来，眼睛在竖瞳与圆形之间变换不定，气喘吁吁地命令：“咬！”

他应该拒绝的。哈利垂眼盯着那只漂亮的手，无意识地亮出血牙，微微咬了下去。  
如此大逆不道。

血。鲜美的血。  
从未忘却过的，独属于他的王族的，血的味道。  
这种无上的滋味一旦扩散开来，任何吸血鬼都能立即失去理智。  
哈利再也克制不住，两颗血牙都用力压了下去。汤姆的血牙也重新进入他的脖颈，两个人在满是淫欲乱象的王座上尽情地交换血液，仿佛野兽一样交媾，在极致的美味与快感中双双抵达巅峰。


End file.
